<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>keep me safe by artymiswritesfics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973715">keep me safe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/artymiswritesfics/pseuds/artymiswritesfics'>artymiswritesfics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Literal Sleeping Together, Tickling, they’re BROTHERS your honour!!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:00:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/artymiswritesfics/pseuds/artymiswritesfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>tommy notices his brother hasn't been sleeping enough and decides to do something about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>keep me safe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tumblr saw it first</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur’s standing at his desk, doing work. Sitting would be more comfortable, but if he sits he’ll probably fall asleep in his chair and wake up sore. He’s extremely tired, his sleep schedule has been worse than usual for the past few days. Normally he can at <em> least </em> get five hours. Lately, he’s gotten so little that he can hardly remember sleeping at all. He decides he’ll head to bed once he’s finished. He only has a couple more things to do.</p><p>He jumps when he feels someone’s arms wrapping around him, a face pressing into his back from behind. Wilbur turns the best he can to see a head of blond hair. </p><p>He chuckles. “Hi there.”</p><p>“Go to sleep,” Tommy mumbles, his voice quieted even more due to Wilbur’s sweater.</p><p>Wilbur turns his attention back to his work. “In a bit.”</p><p>“<em>Wilby</em>,” Tommy whines. He lifts his head and places his chin on Wilbur’s shoulder. “Please?”</p><p>“What’s got you all clingy now?” Wilbur asks, choosing to ignore his request.</p><p>“I’m sleepy. You’re sleepy, too. Go to bed.”</p><p>“Why do you care so much?” He’s given up trying to focus on his work. It’s hard to focus on anything when Tommy’s around.</p><p>“Because I’ve noticed that you haven’t been sleeping well,” Tommy says. “And that’s not good.”</p><p>Wilbur starts swaying a bit, humming the beginning of a tune. “That’s sweet. You’re sweet, Tommy.”</p><p>Tommy makes a <em> hmph </em> sound. “I am <em> not</em>.”</p><p>“You are!” Wilbur grins. “You’re a sweetheart.”</p><p>Tommy buries his face in the man’s shoulder again. Wilbur has the urge to <em> awww </em> at him.</p><p>“Let go so I can hug you properly,” Wilbur tells him.</p><p>Tommy shakes his head. “You can hug me if you go to sleep.”</p><p>Wilbur sighs. “I will in a minute, just let me finish.”</p><p>For a moment, Tommy is quiet. Normally, this would be a nice contrast to how things usually are. Now, though, he starts tracing lines and shapes on Wilbur’s stomach where his hands are resting. The feeling is mostly unnoticeable due to his sweater, but he flinches at the touch anyway. He’s not sure if Tommy is doing it on purpose or if he just can’t keep his hands still. He decides not to pay attention to it.</p><p>Not paying attention turns out to be much harder than he thought. “<em>Tommy…</em>” Now it’s his turn to whine. </p><p>“Hm?” The absentminded lines turn into little hearts, and yeah, he’s definitely doing it on purpose now (although Wilbur can’t deny that it’s fucking adorable).</p><p>Wilbur grabs one of his wrists, holding onto it but not pushing him away. “Cut it out, you gremlin.”</p><p>“I could just tickle you until you go to sleep,” Tommy thinks aloud, ignoring his brother’s words. </p><p>“Don’t you <em> dare</em>.”</p><p>Tommy easily escapes Wilbur’s grip, slipping his hands underneath the shirt to scribble lightly at his stomach. “What’re you gonna do? Stop me?”</p><p>The older man jerks away the best he can as quiet giggles immediately begin to spill out. “Dohon’t— Tommy!”</p><p>“I’ll stop if you promise you’ll stop fucking working,” Tommy says casually, as if Wilbur isn’t already a squirming mess. “But you like this, don’t you? You probably don’t even want me to stop.”</p><p>Well, okay, he’s right, but he didn’t have to <em> say </em> that. Wilbur tries his hardest to stay standing, so that they don’t both fall to the ground, but he’s starting to consider otherwise. There’s no escape, and either his lack of sleep has made it more unbearable or he’s just a lot more ticklish than he thought he was. Maybe it’s both.</p><p>He knows he could just say he’ll go to bed, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying this despite his giggly protests. It’s been a while since they’ve had a moment like this.</p><p>And then Tommy squeezes his hip and he gives in instantly.</p><p>“Okahahay, Ihi’ll go! I cahan’t, Tohohommy, <em> please</em>!” He squeals. He pushes his attacker away with ease, covering his face with his hands while he waits for the ghost tickles to subside.</p><p>From behind him, Tommy laughs. “You could’ve pushed me away the whole time?”</p><p>“Shut up,” Wilbur groans.</p><p>Tommy grabs his arm and starts dragging him out of the room. “I can tease you about that in the morning. You’re going to bed now.”</p><p>The brunet lets himself be taken to his room and pushed onto the bed. He doesn’t protest when Tommy crawls underneath the covers with him, hugging him once more. He mutters something about how he wants to make sure he ends up actually going to sleep. Wilbur knows that isn’t the case, but he makes no further comment, instead holding the younger even tighter.</p><p>They haven’t fallen asleep together in years. Wilbur closes his eyes and finally begins to sleep as he thinks about how much he missed this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me on tumblr!! @artymiswritesfics</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>